


At Home

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Crafts, F/M, Fanart, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Hermione's work table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the SSHG-hub on livejournal.  
> If anyone wants a closer look at the details, there's close-ups and explanations of how parts of it were made here on livejournal:  
> http:// themightyflynn. livejournal.com /38387.html  
> Obviously without the spaces.


End file.
